Talk:Tengu Mask
Bloody hell. Skuld 17:23, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :I think it's ANet's way of trying to keep the guys who get a head start busy so they don't get too busy farming and making an edge for themselves. Give them a meaningless event like this so they waste a few hours compiling the fangs for the mask and get the coolness of having something no one else has (very important for farmers). I think it's lame. --Karlos 01:04, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :: Sorry Karlos, I was meaning that every word was capitalised and many were misspelt :p Skuld 04:40, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::: I heard the required amount was 250. --Nilles 05:28, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :: Well speaking of farming I see people are selling 250 fangs for 200k in the town :( --SK 06:13, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::: "Be sure to gather 250 naga fangs for the ceremony" is what the Master of Celebration says. He also offers three quests which give you 190 naga fangs (I think) in total. I can't remember the first one, but the other ones are called "Defend Aerie" and "A common Enemy". --Nilles 07:44, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::: 50+70+100 = 220. The other 30 are easily collected while doing the quests. -PanSola 08:17, 27 April 2006 (CDT) So these masks don´t have any stats or bonuses? :Correct, typical, like Pumpkin Crown and the Santa Hat. -PanSola 08:56, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Too bad that ArenaNet had chose this format. I still have my 250 fangs, but was unable to attend the final ceremonies because I have an actual life and a job that helps me to afford things like PC games, hardware to run them on, ISP fees, and the electricity to power it all... Nice to see how much ArenaNet cares about players who've supported their products enough to have pre-ordered every single release of GuildWars. ::::So you couldn't be bothered to attend, yet this is ANet's fault. Yeh, I see. — Skuld 06:07, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::That's a rather ignorant comment, though it appears to be quite commonplace for Skuld throughout the Wiki. Consider the fact that I am a firefighter, who works 3 or 4 day shifts...it'd be rather annoying if my pumper engine and squad failed to show up to extinguish your home in time to save your computer, because I decided to attend a Guild Wars event that I had already paid for the privledge of attending. And mine is not the only situation that this would affect, consider any emergency service personel, or anyone else who has extended or "on call" hours, like hydro crews, civil maintenance workers and communications technicians. Arena Net is indeed at fault for restricting the time-frame for redemption so narrowly. Especially so when one considers the fact that the Factions collector editions were under produced, leaving many players in the Western Hemisphere unable to redeem without buying a standard edition after prepaying for a collector's edition. Many of these preordered ones were, in fact, never delivered. :::: bite me — Skuld 15:23, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::You knew before buying the game that there would be times when RL would call you away and perhaps make you unable to be online when Event X was happening. If you expect ANet to make allowances for the (rather small) portion of their gaming community that misses out on something but had all the prerequisites met...well...you're expecting too much. And they could care less if you pre-ordered all the campaigns or if you only had one...that doesn't make you any more priviledged than any other players. You can complain all you want but remember: ANet has always cared about appeasing the group rather than the individual. Unless there was something massive which prevented a whole bunch of people from experiencing a special event (case in point: last year's earthquake in Taiwan, they get free Christmas gifts), then ANet would never go out of its way to make sure each and every player had equal access to special, one-time-only limited things. It's just too much trouble for not enough gain. You already paid them for those campaigns, and there's no refunding that so even if you stopped playing now they have the money (as opposed to monthly fee-system for example). There is no profit for ANet in making you happy, as unfair as it is. But that's what we put up with for playing GW. (T/ ) 21:32, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Accepts Insignias? I don't know when this happened or if it's a bug, but this mask now takes inscriptions in addition to runes.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:06, 26 January 2008 (UTC)